Just Perfect
by Diaz F
Summary: It's a Jott and it's a wedding! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

**Title :** Just Perfect

**Disclaimer :** All the characters in this story belong to Marvel. I owe nothing!!

**Author's Note : **Jean Grey is finally getting married to Scott!! I just love that when it happened! This story takes in the Evo-verse so both Scott and Jean are of the same age. By the way, is Jean really older than Scott by 7 years or something?? I've read it in some fic and they stated that Jean is much older than Scott...... I apologize for the mistakes in the story as English isn't my native language....

**Bold **for telepathy

_Italics _for thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Wedding**

At the first light of dawn, Jean Grey climbed from beneath the cool sheets, grouped for her dressing robe in the dark, then settled into a chair at the window to watch the sun rise over her room on her wedding day. She bent her head and tried to pray. But al her prayers began with "Thank you" instead of "Please."

Scott had proposed to her about a year ago and today's the big day! The whole ordeal was making him awfully tense which led her to believe that he's about to leave her...

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Jean, what do you say if we go and have some dinner tonight?" Scott asked. He was rather nervous tonight, Jean thought.

"Sure!" She quickly dismissed the thought. All the hectic life as an X-Men had left little time for them to relax and spend some time for each other.

"Okay, how about seven?" he seemed to relax a little.

"Perfect!"

Through most of the dinner, Scott remained silent. Truthfully, Scott wasn't feeling hungry at all. He was really nervous as his hand held onto the small velvet box in his pocket.

"Is there something wrong with the food? Why are you staring at it?" Jean finally broke the silence.

"Huh? Umm... no. Everything's fine." He assured her by giving her his boyish grin. He knew very well that Jean would forgive everything he had done just by flashing those smiles.

After they're done with their dinner, Jean decided to walk around the park when she noticed that Scott was not walking beside her. He was a few meters behind her and he seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

"Scott? What are you doing there?" Jean was starting to believe that Scott was about to break up with her.

"Nothing." Sensing that he wasn't going to tell her the thing that was bugging his, Jean started searching his mind. Immediately, she felt the walls around his mind snapped up. She was taken aback by that. Scott's a very private person, but he would always allow Jean to read his mind. Tears stung her eyes.

"Scott, don't do this to me... Please tell me whatever it is you're hiding. I swear you can confide in me. I promise I'll do my best to understand." She hugged him fiercely.

"I'm okay..." he let go of her grasp and cupped her face. "I just wanna tell you something."

_Oh my God! Please don't tell me he's gonna break up with me..._ the thought was consuming her mind.

"I-I just wanna say I-I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He stuttered.

"What are you trying to say?" Jean asked dubiously.

"Jean, I'm not a kid anymore. I don't believe in love at first sight or that love conquers all. I don't believe in fairy tales and I don't believe in happy endings. But I do believe, that a man and a woman can complete each other and make each other happy." He paused for a moment to see her reactions. Then he bent down on one knee and took out the blue velvet box which he had been clutching all day. "You mean the world to me, Jean. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Scott looked up at her with a hopeful and yet nervous look on his face.

There was a long silence while Jean looked into his eyes despite his ruby quartz glasses covering his eyes. Finding her voice again, she finally answered weakly. "Yes..."

Unsure of what he heard, Scott asked again. "What?"

"I said yes!" she shouted joyfully and pulled him up on his feet. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" each word was punctuated with a kiss.

"Really? I mean, are you sure?" Scott asked, apparently he still couldn't believe his ears.

"Scott, how could you asked such question? I love you!" She sounded rather hurt.

"I-I'm sorry, Jean. I just couldn't believe that you agreed." He felt guilty for hurting her.

"Scott Summers, I love you will all my heart. Of course I will want to spend my life with you. And you better get it drilled into that thick skull of yours! We'll get married, have kids and we're going to grow old together." She said held his face tenderly.

Scott's face finally brightened and he couldn't stop grinning. "Sounds like a plan to me, Ms. Grey." He kissed her back passionately and held her tightly as if there's no tomorrow.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

She heard the house slowly stirring to life, the sound of the servants moving about the halls, sounds of footsteps passing her door brought her back from her reverie. The wedding was not to begin until three o'clock, and that seemed like an eternity from now.

For hours, time scarcely seemed to move, and then, just after noon, time leap forward, picking up extraordinary speed. People scurried in and out of her bed chamber, while Jubilee sat perched upon the bed, watching Ororo brush Jean's thick auburn tresses until they shone. Kitty came into the room wearing a dressing robe, ready to slip into her gown, and Rouge was right on her heels. "Hello," Jean said in quiet, joyous tone.

"Nervous or just not talkative?" Kitty teased gaily.

"Neither. Just happy."

"Aren't ya the tiniest bit nervous?" Rouge persevered hopefully, darting a conspiratorial wink at Kitty and Jubilee. "I hope our Fearless Leader hasn't changed his mind."

"He hasn't," Jean assured her with her perfect serenity.

"Well!" Charles laughed, coming into the room, "I can see things are not much different than they are in the other side of the mansion this afternoon. Logan is driving Scott to the brink of madness."

"Is Scott nervous?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Beyond belief!" the old man said, smiling and wheeled himself to the bed beside Jubilee.

"Why?" Jean asked in alarm.

"Why? There are at least a dozen reasons why, and all of them are either directly or indirectly related to Logan. At ten o'clock this morning, Logan arrived at the house and he told Scott that as he passes by the front gate, a car was being loaded and he was quite, quite certain he saw _you_ getting into it. Scott was already bounding down the stairs to come after you before Logan shouted that he was joking."

Jean smothered a laugh and her mentor said, "You may find that amusing, my dear, but Scott did not. After that, Logan convincingly reported that he had discovered a nonexistent plot among the groomsmen to kidnap Scott and delay his arrival at the wedding. Which is why all the twelve groomsmen are now cooling their heels under Scott's watchful eyes. And that is only the beginning."

"Poor Scott."

"Poor _Logan_," Charles corrected dryly. "I came here because I couldn't bear to watch my eldest student killing Logan, which is what Scott was threatening—rather seriously, I might add—to do if Logan came within arm's reach of him again."

Time flew on rapid, beating wings, and suddenly Jean was fully dressed, walking into the bedroom for her best friend and Charles's inspection.

"Oh my dear child," the man on the wheel chair gasped, his eyes shining with wonder. "I have never seen anything like you in all my life!" He surveyed Jean's ivory, pearl-encrusted gown. Its low, square-cut bodice hugged Jean's full bosom, the tapered to a narrow waistline, where a gold chain with clusters of diamonds and pearls set in each shining link rode low on her hips. The undersleeves were tightly fitted satin tubes terminating in deep points at the tops of her, hands, but the satin oversleeves, stiffly encrusted with pearls, ended in wide bells at her elbows. A flowing satin cape trailed behind her, bordered in pearls, and attached at her shoulders with jeweled links that matched those at her waist. She wore no veil. Instead, her long hair was pulled back off her forehead. It cascaded over he shoulders in curving waves, ending in soft thick curls, midway down her back. Scott has once said he liked it best this way.

When he finally spoke, tears of happiness and pride thickened his voice. "We should leave early for the church. Your father said there were crowds of spectators already gathering when he passed there hours ago, and he said that traffic was dreadfully bogged down."

In the large anteroom of the church, twelve groomsmen looked up hopefully as Logan came in from a side door. He walked over to Scott who was leaning against a table, his rigid features reflecting the gathering storm brewing within him as it seemed more and more likely that Jean had jilted him at the altar. Logan, however, was imperturbably cheerful as he approached him. "The bride is here."

Candles illuminated the aisles and the altar of the church. The organ pipes gave forth an expectant note, and then music rose majestically, filling the echoing church from its marble floor to the high-vaulted ceilings.

One by one, Jean watched her twelve bridesmaids drift down the aisle. Kitty accepted he bouquet from the maid and straightened her train, then she turned to Jean with a soft smile. "Your sister, Sara, gave me a message, which I am to give you at this moment. She is extremely sorry for not being here on your wedding day but she said to tell you, 'Bon Voyage'!"

The poignant message from Sara almost shattered Jean's composure. Tears momentarily blurred her vision and she purposefully focused here eyes on Rouge, who was just stepping out into the aisle in a trail of apple-green silk and satin. Alone now with her father with whom she had only exchanged polite, impersonal comments since he arrival for the wedding two days ago. Her parents were disappointed that their perfect daughter was a mutant and she's going to marry _another_ mutant! The strongest objection came from her mother when she told them that Scott had proposed to her. She still couldn't accept the fact that her daughter chose to be with Scott. Which is why she refused to attend her daughter's wedding.

Jean turned to him. He looked austere and gruff. "Are you nervous, Daddy?" she asked softly, watching him.

"Nothing to be nervous about," he said in an oddly hoarse voice. "I'm walking down the aisle with the most beautiful female in the world on my arm." He looked at her and Jean saw his eyes were moist as he added, "Don't suppose you'll believe this, but I never would have promised you Scott if I didn't think he was man enough to handle—no, _the man_ for you," he corrected clumsily. "I thought to myself that first day, when he came to the house that the two of you were cut from the same cloth, and I agreed to his suit right then."

Jean's eyes were misty as she leaned up and kissed his furrowed brow. "Thank you for telling me that, Daddy. I love you too."

The organ music suddenly stopped, followed by a long moment of suspenseful silence, then it gave forth tow expectant blasts, and Jean laid her trembling hand upon her father's arm.

With the music soaring through the eaves, hushed silence as she took each step, Jean stared down the long aisle.

Scott had carried a picture in his mind of how she would look at this moment—a picture of a beautiful bride in a veil and flowing white gown. But the vision he saw coming toward him snatched his breath away. Pride burst within him, exploding through his entire body until he ached with it. No bride has ever, _ever_ looked the way she did. Jean was coming to him without shyness, without even a veil to cover herself from him. as he watched, she raised her eyes to his—then kept them there—deliberately letting every man, woman and child in that church to see that she was proud to be going to him.

Her luxuriant hair spilled over her shoulders, the gold chain that rode her slender hips swayed gracefully with each step, and behind her trailed a magnificent cape glowing with pearls. "Oh my God," Scott whispered in his heart.

The crowd watched as in anticipation as Scott stepped forward, his tall frame resplendent in rich purple velvet. They saw him take her hand and smile into her eyes—and they knew he said something to her. But only Jean heard his softly spoken, "Hello, my love." The sight of the handsome man gazing upon his beautiful bride with such gentle pride brought handkerchiefs to eyes before the couple ever began to say their vows.

Scott led her to the altar, to take her place beside him, the place that would be hers for eternity.

Jean stood with her hand in his strong, reassuring grasp. When the archbishop asked her to repeat her vows, she returned to Scott and lifted her eyes to meet his warm, reassuring gaze. She made her voice sound firm and sure, but she was promising to obey him, Scott's expression changed. He lifted one brow in a look of such humorous skepticism that Jean almost missed a word she choked back a stunned giggle.

At last they were pronounced man and wife; the organ music rose and swelled; and Scott claimed his right to kiss his bride. It was such a chance peck, so unlike the kiss he had ever given her before, that Jean's eyes registered a visible surprise. **_I will have to practice,_** Scott whispered teasingly in her mind as they turned, **_until I get the hang of it._**

His gloriously beautiful wife nodded with sham solemnity and whispered demurely, **_I shall be happy to help you with your lessons, Mr. Summers._**

**_Thank you, Mrs. Grey-Summers._** His shoulders were shaking with laughter as he left the altar with his wife on his arm.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for the first chapter. ****So what do you think? Do let me know your opinions! :D**


	2. The Wedding Night

A few words for my reviewers!

**Slickboy444:** Thank you so much for your kind review! Seems like you're always the first person the review a story. Maybe I will write something about their honeymoon... if a new plot comes to mind. I really love X-Men Evo compared to the rest, since Scott and Jean's relationship seems to be less complicated. But it's too bad that I couldn't get to watch it in my country....

**Wen1: **It's really great to hear that you're planning to write a continuation for "Does the life..." that's a brilliant story! I congratulate you for writing such marvelous story! I can't wait to find out more about it! Thank you so much for your kind words!

**Optic Red: **Yeah, I never like doing summary! :D I'm glad that you like the story!

**Rogue14:** Thank you so much for your kind words, my friend. They mean so much to me!

**Funeral Of Hearts: **Glad that you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing it!

**Marc C:** I'm pleased that you like the story! I've always wanted to write a story about their wedding, so I tried to make their wedding as extravagant as I could (though I think Jean's wedding gown is rather excessive...) As for Jean's mother, she's always goes against Jean's judgment. I wonder if she ever likes Scott... And Jean's father? We all know that Jean has always been Daddy's Little Girl. Even though they did have some disagreement, but he still approved of the man she chose!

**Mi-chan17:** Thank you for your comment! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you! I tries to include some Loro in this story... hope it turns out alright! Btw, your story "Michael" it rocks, man! People, please read that story if you haven't done so!

Okay, I've noticed a few spelling errors in the first chapter, but I'm too lazy to amend it. So let it be. :-D (I'm a horrible writer. Muahahaha!)

* * *

**Chapter 2 : The Wedding Night**

Jean sat with Scott in the car as they swept over the smooth roads toward the mansion. She looked at the heavy gold band he had slid onto her hand. It felt strange there, covering her long slender finger—a bold proclamation to the world that she belonged to her husband.

Her husband? Jean stole a glance at Scott through her lashes. _My husband_, she repeated herself, and a thrill shot through her. Dear God... he was her husband—elegant and sophisticated—but forceful too: a gathered power, carefully restrained. She bore his name now. She belonged to him. It was a scary thought—and a little wonderful too, she thought.

As the car pulled out in front of their house, Scott escorted her to the gate.

They stood at the porch and looked at each other for a moment before Scott grinned at her. "This is where I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold."

Jean looked at her new husband. "Scott, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Jean, you aren't that heavy. I've carried you many times before."

In spite of herself, she flushed. The last time he had carried her was through the door of the mansion when they'd been to a bar where she got herself real drunk. He didn't miss her reaction and he tried not to let her see his smile.

"I know that but—" He picked her up anyway. "Scott!" she shrieked.

"Scott Summers! If you hurt yourself..." she didn't get to finish before he kissed her.

"Jean, I'm not gonna hurt myself." He opened the door and carried her in. "This is the only time I'll able to carry you as my bride, so I want to do this." He kissed her again before he put her down on her feet.

They walked around the living room and Scott took out a bottle of champagne.

"Would you like to rest, love?" Scott asked as he handed Jean her glass.

Scott saw her wistful glance at her wineglass and, giving her a mocking grin, he picked up both their glasses and led her up the broad curving staircase toward their rooms. He slowly opened the door slowly and handed her a glass of champagne. "Shall I have the full bottle sent up, my lady?" he teased, and before Jean could make a suitably audacious reply, his mouth came down, lightly playing over hers in a sweet, fleeting kiss. His hands glided restlessly, possessively, up and down her back, sliding across her spine and Jean felt herself falling slowly into a dizzying abyss of sensuality and awakening passion.

In some distant part of her mind, she felt her gown falling away, and then the brush of his palms against her breasts, the sudden increase in ardor in each of his searing kisses. Arms like bands of steel surrounded her, lifting her, cradling her, and then she was being carried to the bed and gently laid down upon cool sheets.

The bed sank beneath his weight, and she waited, her face turned away, her eyes tightly shut, wanting him to hold her and take her swiftly.

Stretching out on his side, he brushed a light kiss against her ear, and gently pushed aside the sheet. His breath caught as he beheld her in all her naked splendor. A blush stained her sanity skin from her hair to her toes as he gazed upon the exquisite body. When Jean kept her face averted, her eyes tightly closed, his fingers gently grasped her chin, tugging her face toward his. He whispered gently, "Open your eyes, Darling."

Reluctantly, Jean obeyed and found herself starring into his eyes—or rather his glasses— "Don't be afraid," he ordered softly as his caressing fingers slid onto the curves on her body. "You've never feared me before. Don't begin now." And his mouth began descending to hers. It sent pleasure streaking through her entire body. When at last Scott lifted his mouth from hers, his breathing was harsh and rapid, and Jean felt as if she would surely melt from the molten tenderness and desire pulsing through her veins with each thundering beat of her heart. She lifted her fingers, touching his face as he had touched hers, tracing his cheeks with her fingertip, following it to his smooth lips, while inside her, an emotion sweetly unfolded, then burst into wild, vibrant bloom with a fierceness that made her tremble.

His hands shifted, gliding down her midriff to her waist, then lower to her thighs. With conscious effort, she forced the muscles in her legs to relax. Clutching him to her, her face buried against his neck. Just when she thought she would surely exploded from the feeling inside her, Scott's knee parted her thighs and he moved into a position over hers. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around the same man she knew was going to hurt her. The poignancy of the gesture was shattering Scott. A shudder shook him as she surrendered in his arms and he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain how much pain he was going to cause her and desperate to lessen it. The time her had taken with her had eased her passage, and he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him, expanding to encase him. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her until he finally encountered the fragile barrier.

He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew, poised to breach the barrier, desperate to bury himself within her, hating the pain he was going to cause her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he could absorb the pain into himself, he spoke against her lips, his voice hoarse, "Jean—I'm sorry." And he drove full length into her, hearing her gasp of pain as her arms tightened spasmodically.

He waited for her pain to subside, and then he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, entering deeper each time, withdrawing further, his body fully aroused and desperate, his will straining for control. Delicately, he circled his hips against hers, his passion tripled by her soft moans of delight and her hands gliding to his hips, clasping him to her. Switching to deep, rhythmic thrusts, he plunged into her and felt her body begin moving with his. He could not believe the pleasure she was giving him, the way her body felt clasped around his swollen shaft, sheathing him, or the sweet torture of her instinctive movements.

Quick, piercing stabs of desire were rhythmically jarring Jean's body and she moved with him, mindlessly seeking something she sensed he was trying to give her, and coming closer to it and closer to it as he quickened his driving, insistent strokes. The pulsing deep inside of her suddenly exploded in a wild burst of piercing pleasure that racked her body with wave after wave of sensation. Her spasms clasped him, clenching and pulling against his engorged manhood. Scott wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her perfectly still, to increase her pleasure, his breath coming in fast, deep pants against her cheek. He waited until the subsided, his heart thundering against his ribs, and then he drove in to her no longer able to control the force of his thrusts, his whole frame jerking convulsively again and again as his warmth spurted into her.

Floating in a sea of mindless pleasure, her body still joined with his, Jean felt Scott move onto his side and bring her with him, and she drifted back slowly to consciousness. Beneath her cheek, she heard the heavy, rhythmically beating of his heart and she tried holding back her tears.

Her emotion failed to get away from his watchful eyes, he asked her tenderly, "Did I hurt you badly?"

She shook her head and, after two attempts, managed to whisper, "No."

"I'm sorry if I did."

"You didn't." She ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

Scott sighed in contentment and moved closer to hold his wife in his arms. "I love you too. With all my heart and soul."

She smiled at him and snuggled into his arms, pulling the blanket over them. "Well, husband, shall we get to sleep?"

"I suppose so." Scott held her tightly, almost unable to believe that this was real.

Her body curled around his and she gazed at her husband sleepily, her eyes shining with affection. "I want to wake up in your arms, Scott."

"Every morning, Jean. Every morning." He agreed, pulling her closer for a kiss. "We've got out lives ahead of us."

* * *

**That's the end of the second chapter!! I'm not sure if I shall continue with the story... cuz currently I don't have any new story in mind. But if I do, I will definitely update the story! :-D So in the mean time, please be patient. I'm sure I can come up with something (I hope so...). But don't expect prompt update this time, cuz I have a major exam coming up next month! sob...sobs...**

**So review please.... **


End file.
